Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Triple Threat Case 2
by Arkanin Midnight
Summary: When the gang goes to see a performance, it becomes a crime scene! Phoenix will have to work with many new faces. And if that wasn't enough, they have to face outside dramas as well! Can Phoenix Wright handle all of this and get a "Not Guilty" verdict?
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Russell Smythe is © of Martial Arts Master

Minna Puppet and Ryo Astome are © The Dark Attorney

Mr. Chess is © of Mr. Chess

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 2: Turnabout Triple Threat

* * *

**September 29, 8:30 PM**

**Triple Threat Arena**

**The Arena**

"It fires!" Yelled an energetic female announcer as a cannon ball was shot out of a heavy looking cannon that was carried around on the performer's back.

"It soars!" Shouted the announcer as the cannon ball flew across the arena towards a very muscular performer.

Then, miraculously, the muscular performer caught the cannon ball with only one fist.

"And he catches it! This was no smoke and mirrors folks! Just pure skill!" The announcer concluded. The crowd roared as loud as they could.

"The performers are going to have a break, we will reconvene in 30 minutes with our specialty: You Tell It, We Do It!"

The crowd had dispersed and Phoenix had joined the rest of the gang.

"Hey, Nick! Sorry you ended up sitting by yourself…" Maya said. _Yes…If it wasn't for Neko jumping me, I would've had that seat…_

"You better not be blaming me in your mind, Phoenix!" Neko yelled out loud. She had to yell louder than usual because of the noise level.

"Ah…Neko, did you enjoy your seat?" Phoenix said, in a somewhat moody tone. Neko just grinned and said, "Jealous are we?"

Phoenix gave out a puppy-pout like look and said, "No, Neko, I'm not jealous…"

Neko and Maya just busted out laughing. Then Gumshoe, Pearl, and Ema joined them.

"It was so nice of you to invite us, pal." Gumshoe smiled. Pearl, who was on Gumshoe's shoulder, said, "Hi, Mr. Nick!"

"Hey, guys…" Phoenix said. _We invited everyone to this performance because Neko and Maya won tickets…_ Phoenix recalled.

"Impossible! That couldn't have happened! It's not scientifically possible!!!" Ema yelled on the top of her lungs.

Maya gave Ema a funny look and said, "Why are you complaining? You enjoyed the show, right?" Ema returned the same look and replied, "Sort of…But it's not possible!"

_Poor Ema…Can't really enjoy something that you intently disbelieve._ Phoenix thought.

25 minutes had passed, and the gang was getting ready to go back to the show.

"Where's Neko?" Maya asked as she looked around. Everybody was here except Neko.

"Where was she last? I'll go find her." Phoenix volunteered, because no one else really seemed to care. Maya thought for a moment and then said, "She was last seen at the arcade."

"Knowing Neko, she's probably still there…I'll be right back." Phoenix stated as he dashed towards the arcade.

Phoenix had finally arrived at the arcade. He didn't bother looking at the arcade in detail.

"Neko, where are you!?" Phoenix yelled as he looked for her. _This place looks deserted! Where's the cashier? _Phoenix noticed as he looked.

All of a sudden, he heard a muffled scream coming from inside the claw machine. He cautiously approached the machine, and when he got close enough he saw Neko inside of the machine.

"Neko? What are you doing there!? How did you get in there!?" Phoenix wondered in alarm. Neko's face turned red in embarrassment as she replied, "Um…I…Kind of…Got stuck…"

"I can see that!" Phoenix pointed out. Neko was cramped inside the machine, and there seemed no way to get her out.

Just then, Zack and some guy approached Phoenix. Zack was the one who spoke, "Hehehe…Maybe you should put a quarter in and try to win her."

Phoenix just glared at Zack. Phoenix wasn't really interested in Zack at the moment, he seemed more interested in the other guy.

He was wearing a formal red suit and had orange spiky hair. He seemed to be glaring at Phoenix with hatred in his eyes.

"Zack, who is this?" Phoenix said as he pointed at the other guy. Zack looked at him and responded, "This is my apprentice, Ryo Astome. Say hi, Ryo."

"…Hi." Ryo seemed to force out. Phoenix was about to venture on the subject, but heard Neko yelling behind him, "Phoenix! Get me out of here!"

Phoenix turned around and analyzed the machine, but everywhere he looked it seemed that it was impossible to get her out without breaking the machine.

Suddenly, Ryo grabbed a pipe and smashed the machine. Neko fell out of the machine and winced in pain.

"YEOW!!! I got hurt!! Thanks for worrying about my well-being!" Neko yelled as she revealed her hand, which had a long cut that was bleeding a lot. Ryo just scoffed, "Whatever…I mean, you could've lived the rest of your life there…"

"Why you disrespectful, lit--" Neko stopped abruptly and her eyes widened as if in horror or pain.

Then Neko slumped onto the floor, coughing out blood. Phoenix quickly began to panic, "Neko, what's wrong!? Zack, call 911!"

Zack and Ryo checked their phones, but they had no signal. Zack suddenly became serious and said, "We'll look for a phone!" They then ran off.

Phoenix picked up Neko and saw a huge gash--no! A huge hole in her stomach. It was bleeding immensely. Phoenix didn't know what to do, and Neko seemed to be running out of time.

"K-K-Kura…My st-string are no long-er controlled by ei--" Neko moaned hoarsely. Phoenix looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He removed his hand from the back of Neko's hand and saw his hand covered in blood.

Then, suddenly, Neko sat up straight. Her wounds slowly disappeared and she began to cry uncontrollably.

"What just happened…?" Phoenix asked. Neko turned to him and sobbed, "I don't know…"

Then the group along with Zack and Ryo ran in, but all they could see was a pool of blood and Neko perfectly fine.

"Where did all this blood come from?" Ema wondered. Gumshoe was covering Pearl's eyes from the horrible sight.

"What happened to Neko's wound!?" Zack yelled curiously, he was beginning to lose his seriousness.

"I don't know…" Neko repeated. Obviously, she was in shock.

Maya looked around. She was about to say something, when a announcement interrupted her by saying, "Please, everyone remain where they are. The show has been canceled due to an unplanned event. This is a notice from the police."

"The police?" Gumshoe wondered. Then, the pager on his belt began to rang. He picked it up and read it, his eyes widened in horror.

"I have to go…urgent business." Gumshoe said as he left. Ema grabbed her phone and called someone.

"Mr. Chess? Yeah, it's me, Ema. Come to the Triple Threat immediately!" Ema said on the phone. She hung up and left without another word.

Maya was staring at Neko in horror and asked, "Neko, what happened?"

Neko shoved herself away from Phoenix and cried, "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

Phoenix tried to get close to Neko but she just shrieked, "Get away from me!"

"I'm here, Maya! I came as soon as possible!" a guy said as he ran in. The guy was wearing a white t-shirt with navy-blue sweatpants and his hair was slicked-back, and down to his shoulders.

"Great, thank you, Russell. Can you take Pearly back to Kurain Village?" Maya asked. Russell nodded and said, "Of course, anything for Pearl!"

He grabbed Pearl's hand and walked off. The look on Pearl's face showed fear and sadness.

_What's up with all of these people. First, Ryo who seems to hate me! Second, some random person named Mr. Chess. And finally, a friend of Maya's named Russell!_

"We should get rid of all this blood and move away." Maya said, breaking a huge gap of silence.

"Why?" Phoenix wondered aloud. Maya shook her head and said, "Well, the police are here so don't you think it might be a little bit suspicious that there is a pool of blood?"

"Hmmm…True." Phoenix said as he began to clean the blood. After they cleaned the blood and managed to move Neko, they overheard a police officer.

"This was one nasty, not to mention gruesome, murder…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Russell Smythe is © of Martial Arts Master

Minna Puppet and Ryo Astome are © The Dark Attorney

Mr. Chess is © of Mr. Chess

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 2: Turnabout Triple Threat

* * *

**September 30, 9:00 AM**

**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

**Wright's Office**

Phoenix sat solemnly in his office as he recalled last night's incidents.

Maya was also there, along with Neko. There was an awkward silence in the office, and nothing but cold chills filled the room.

_It's so hard to think about last night…It's like we can't even collect what happened last night…_ Phoenix thought.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Maya went to answer the door, and then the man Maya called yesterday walked in with Pearl.

"Hey there, Maya. I'm just stopping by to drop Pearl off, by the way she was great!" The man smiled. _I think this guy name was Russell…_ Phoenix recalled.

"Thanks, Russell. You are always a great help!" Maya smiled. Russell just nodded and said, "Yeah…I guess…"

Pearl let go of Russell's hand and approached Neko cautiously. Neko looked at Pearl's face and smiled.

_That's the first time Neko smiled, ever since the incident…_ Phoenix noticed. Neko sparked up and said, "Hi, Pearl! I…Uh, hope I didn't scare you…You know, last night?"

"Uh…No…" Pearl hesitated. Neko shook her head and said, "Pearl you can't lie to me about your emotions."

"Uh…How about some TV?" Phoenix said as he turned on the television. On the TV, the news of the incident last night was playing.

"There was a swift, blunt murder at the Triple Threat Arena," the reporter said, "The police had arrested the performer, Kris Kannon, for obvious reasons. Most of the information is classified. Also, fan girls of Kris Kannon protests at the local detention center--" Phoenix turned off the TV.

Everyone looked at each other in dead silence. Then, as if guessing there thoughts, Phoenix said, "Let's check this out."

* * *

**September 30, 9:45 AM**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

Phoenix and the gang had to struggle through a stream of fan girls to get into the building. When they made it to the visitor's room, Kris was already available to talk to.

Kris just gave them an ominous stare and said nothing. Phoenix began to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey there, Kris. We work for the legal system…I'm a paralegal." Maya said, breaking the silence.

Kris just shifted his stare to a confused look. Neko then said, "I think he doesn't know what we're talking about."

Phoenix looked at Kris in more detail. Kris was wearing a white undershirt with a sweater that was cut-up from the bottom in an unique style. Kris's hair was chin-length. But, there was something else that caught Phoenix's attention.

"URK! You have…a weapon--a cannon--on your back!" Phoenix spoke out in surprise. The cannon was about her size and was carried with a strap. The cannon also had two handles, like a sniper-rifle has, and a trigger.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! He does have a cannon on his back!" Maya blurted out loud. Maya's outburst startled Kris so much that he fell back and bumped into the security guard.

"Get off of me! You silent devil!" The guard yelled as he shoved Kris back to the chair.

"Silent devil? That was rude, why did you call him that?" Russell wondered. The guard just looked at Russell and said, "He's obviously the murderer! He won't anything to defend himself and there is so much evidence against him!"

"Phoenix, I want you to get the paperwork to be Kris's attorney…" Neko said as she kept a sharp gaze at Kris.

"What? Why?" Phoenix said, somewhat harshly. Neko placed a glare on Phoenix and said, "Because I know Kris is innocent!"

Phoenix didn't question Neko and grabbed a stack of papers from a folder, then he said, "Here, Kris. Sign these for I can be your defense attorney."

Kris gave an even more puzzled expression, but just nodded and grabbed the papers. Neko smiled and said triumphantly, "Let's go to the crime scene!"

* * *

**September 30, 10:02 AM**

**Triple Threat Arena**

**Crime Scene**

The gang had finally made it to the Triple Threat Arena. The crime scene was located backstage and was a bloody mess. In fact, it looked a lot like the scene with Neko.

Neko's triumphant look diminished when she looked at the crime scene. "I'm going to go…Here's my card, if you want to see me go to my office."

Neko dashed off without hesitation. _Okay, time to investigate the crime scene!_ Phoenix thought.

Unfortunately, when Phoenix turned around he rammed into some random kid. The kid was wearing a filthy trench coat and had messed up hair with a cow-lick in it.

"I'm sorry, kid. Aren't you a little young to be hanging around a crime scene?" Phoenix wondered. The kid gave a familiar smirk and opened his coat revealing a police badge.

"You're a cop!?" Maya yelled out in surprise. The boy nodded and replied happily, "I'm detective Hiro Elkens! I'm the lead detective's assistant!"

Just then, Gumshoe walked in and sighed, "Hiro…What did I tell you? Don't run off without telling me!"

"Sooooorry!" Hiro whined, annoyance haunting his voice. Gumshoe looked at Phoenix with no sign of surprise.

"I knew you would come around eventually, pal…" Gumshoe sighed. Phoenix have him a slight grin and said, "Well, surprise…"

Gumshoe looked around and then shooed Hiro away. Hiro seemed to be angry, but walked off anyway.

"Who was the kid?" Phoenix asked Gumshoe. Gumshoe seemed to blush as he answered, "Maggey's nephew."

"Maggey's nephew? Why are you looking out for him then?" Maya wondered. Gumshoe just blushed some more and replied, "Because Maggey asked me to. End of story."

"I get it! It's just like Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick's relationship! You would do anything for your loved one!" Pearl exclaimed very loudly. A couple of police officers looked over at the small commotion.

"What!? Pearly, don't say that out loud! Especially something that isn't true!" Maya yelled rudely at Pearl. Pearl just smiled and whispered loudly in Russell's ear, "I think Mystic Maya is in denial…"

Russell nodded as if in agreement. Maya and Phoenix's face just turned red. Gumshoe quickly jumped off the topic, "Anyways, the crime! The murder!"

"Okay, okay…just don't talk like that." Russell said formally as he began stretching. Gumshoe nodded and said, "Okay, I'll stop talking like that, pal."

"Okay…Well, first we need to know the basic information of the crime…" Phoenix started. Gumshoe nodded and explained, "Well, the victim's name was Mark Maire, also known as Macho. The suspect, Kris Kannon, was found at the crime scene after the crime had been committed."

"Wait, so that's why they arrested Kris? That doesn't sound like a good reason…" Russell pointed out.

"Well, no, they didn't arrest Kris just because of that. He was also carrying the murder weapon on his back." Gumshoe clarified. Before Phoenix could jump to another topic, Russell asked, "Which reminds me, why is Kris still in possession of the murder weapon?"

"Well, supposedly the suspect wouldn't take off the murder weapon. They had quite a hassle and quite the scare, but came up with a compromise. They took all of the ammo and let her take the cannon." Gumshoe explained.

Just then, Ema walked in with a teenaged boy. The boy had a messy hairstyle, and was wearing a white lab coat. He looked angry as he followed Ema.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing here?" Ema wondered. Phoenix sighed, as if he was a broken scratch record, "Who's the kid?"

The boy looked to the side and responded heatedly, "I'm Mr. Chess…And, in case you're wondering, we're here to examine the crime scene with the use of science…"

Phoenix just shook his head and thought, _Man, so many things are going on at once…So little time...I think the trial is tomorrow, so I only have the rest of today to investigate and question witnesses... _**End of Chapter 2...**


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Russell Smythe is © of Martial Arts Master

Minna Puppet and Ryo Astome are © The Dark Attorney

Mr. Chess is © of Mr. Chess

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 2: Turnabout Triple Threat

* * *

**September 30, 10:15 AM **

**Triple Threat Arena**

**Crime Scene **

After meeting the new people on the case, Phoenix looked around the crime scene.

There were a lot of boxes, though none seemed to pop out. Some very notable clues were the huge sledge hammer, the outline of where the victim's body was, and a confession note that was supposedly written by Kris.

Phoenix picked up the note and read silently to himself,

_To whoever is reading this,_

_I, the master of the cannon, hereby state that I will no longer perform the duties expected from the master lizard. I will leave with only one thing behind, that the body of the misunderstood performer. My strings will no longer be attached to that devil._

_Good-Bye, _

_Kris Kannon_

Phoenix placed the letter in his pocket and took a closer look at the sledge hammer. The sledge hammer was covered in blood, presumably from the victim.

Strangely enough, the sledge hammer reminded Phoenix of Neko's wound, the one on the back of her head. This was all too weird to be a coincidence.

"Man, if only we had more information on this group." Phoenix said aloud. Russell laughed, "Well, why didn't you ask me?" 

"Ask you?" Phoenix wondered. Russell nodded and then said, "Didn't Maya tell you anything about me?"

Maya tilted her head in slight embarrassment and said, "Sorry, Russell, it slipped my mind. Nick, this is Russell Smythe, my new assistant. He specializes in research and babysitting!"

Phoenix thought for a moment and then said, "Okay. Russell, can you do research on the group Triple Threat?" Russell nodded happily and then said, "Sure thing! Come on, Pearl, let's go do some research!"

"Yay!" Pearl exclaimed as she grabbed Russell's hand. They left without a moment's notice.

"Nick, you know you take your job way too seriously…" Maya said as she looked around the left side of the room. 

"Well, someone's life is on the line…" Phoenix replied as he looked on the right side of the room. 

There was a moment of silence, but Phoenix couldn't keep quiet about his small theory, "Maya, you know Neko has the ability to feel and see emotions?"

"Yeah…You can never lie about your emotions as long as she's around." Maya pointed out. Phoenix shook his head and jumped to the point, "I think that she can feel peoples physical pain…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Maya asked as she opened three more boxes. Phoenix opened his fifth box and replied, "Well, think about it…Neko was bleeding immensely in her stomach. The back of her head was also bleeding. Now think about the circumstances of the crime. The victim was shot with a cannon and landed on this sledge hammer…"

"Wait! So you're saying that you, Zack, and that other basically witnessed the murder!" Maya whispered softly so that the other officers couldn't hear. 

"That's my theory…and if our theory is true, then that means I heard the victim's final words." Phoenix concluded.

Phoenix continued, "And that would mean that I also heard the victim's final words…"

Maya sat next to Phoenix and stared in surprise, "Well, what did he say?" Phoenix tried as hard as he could and said, "I think he said, 'Kura, my strings are no longer controlled by', and that's as close as I can probably get…"

"Talk about a long shot, though." Maya pointed out. _She's right. We can't just go into court saying "Our paranormal friend, Neko, felt the whole murder and we got to hear the final words!" now can we?_ Phoenix thought.

"We'll just prove this case with evidence…If we find any." Phoenix stated. Just then, a piece of paper slapped Maya on the face.

"OW! What is this?" She wondered as she handed the piece of paper to Phoenix. Phoenix took the paper and read it to himself,

_Dear Kira,_

_I can't keep this inside of me anymore! I love you, and you better love me back! If not, then I'll just have to tell my daddy on you. You know what happens when daddy sees me mad or sad! _

_Love, _

_Minna Puppet _

Phoenix and Maya just stared at the paper without saying anything. Finally, Maya said, "Why would there be a love note here at a crime scene?"

Phoenix thought for a moment and put it in his pocket. Just then, Ema and Mr. Chess nearly attacked Phoenix.

"OW! What was that for!" Phoenix cried. Ema and Mr. Chess straightened up. Mr. Chess was the one who spoke, "HMPH! You are horrible at investigating!"

"Calm down, Mr. Chess. Phoenix, don't you know that you will much better off if you use the power of forensic science!" Ema said, holding up her finger. Phoenix simply replied, "We don't anything that high tech!"

Ema nodded to Mr. Chess. As if on signal, Mr. Chess pulled out his briefcase and opened it. Inside, was a whole lot of chemicals and machinery that Phoenix could not name.

Ema and Mr. Chess were whispering to each other. They were speaking so softly, that both Phoenix and Maya couldn't hear them. 

"Show us a piece of evidence, Phoenix, and we'll use the power of science to decipher it even further." Ema spoke up. Mr. Chess seemed to show a smile as he looked through his briefcase.

Phoenix thought for a moment and then said, "What about that sledge hammer?"

"Hmmm…We could analyze the blood, check for fingerprints, and check if anyone wrote anything in blood…" Ema explained. Phoenix just looked in surprise and said, "Is that all possible?"

Ema gave a moody look and said, "Of course it's possible! Why wouldn't it be! Science can do a lot of things!"

Phoenix backed away slowly and said, "Can you please analyze the evidence?"

Ema shrugged and then said, to Mr. Chess, "Mr. Chess, first we'll check for any fingerprints." Mr. Chess ruffled through his briefcase and took out a bag of powder, a small brush, and a pair of white gloves. He put on the gloves.

Then, Mr. Chess applied a dash of powder and blew it off. He repeated this process until he got to the back of the sledge hammer. When he got there, he started to delicately use the brush. Then, he gave a glint of a smile and said, "Hehehe…We got some fingerprints!"

Phoenix stared in awe and said, "So! Who's fingerprints are they?" Ema looked at Phoenix with a look of disbelief in her eyes. But it was Mr. Chess who spoke, "We need to run the fingerprints through the computer's database, you dolt! Any ideas on who's fingerprints these might be?"

Phoenix shook his head. Mr. Chess removed his gloves in a somewhat rude matter and said rashly, "Then come back with a suspect!"

Phoenix thought for a moment and asked, "Um…Can you run the fingerprints…And see if they match Kris Kannon's fingerprints?" Maya looked at Ema with worry in her eyes.

Finally, Maya spoke up. "Nick, what happens if they are a match?" Phoenix gave an expression that noted Maya to think a bit more positively. 

Mr. Chess pulled out a machine out of his briefcase and pushed a couple of buttons. After 5 minutes of patiently waiting, Mr. Chess shook his disbelief.

"Supposedly, there is no such person as Kris Kannon…" Phoenix's eyes widen in misunderstanding, "What? Is that even possible?"

"Sure…I know that personally…" Mr. Chess mumbled to himself. Phoenix caught his mumbling and asked, "How do you know personally?"

Mr. Chess just looked up and said, "What personally?" Phoenix looked at Mr. Chess's dumbfounded look and said, "Uh…You just said you knew that personally…"

"No I didn't…" Mr. Chess said, somewhat annoyed. Phoenix was about to give up but continued, "I heard you say--"

"Excuse me…I have to go to the bathroom…" Mr. Chess escorted himself away, along with his briefcase. 

Ema gave Phoenix the evil eye and said, "Great, Phoenix, thanks! You'll probably have to come by later to get anything else. You might as well just tell me what you want us to analyze…"

Phoenix just sighed and said, "I want you to analyze the sledge hammer and, if you can, Kris's cannon. Oh," Phoenix pulled out the note and said, "analyze this too."

Ema nodded and exited the same place where Mr. Chess took off. Presumably, to find Mr. Chess.

_We need to find out whatever Russell has found out and question Kris. We also need to find more witnesses. But first, we need to chat with Neko…_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3...**


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Russell Smythe is © of Martial Arts Master

Minna Puppet and Ryo Astome are © The Dark Attorney

Mr. Chess is © of Mr. Chess

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 2: Turnabout Triple Threat

* * *

**September 30, 10:45 AM **

**Triple Threat Arena**

**Crime Scene **

Phoenix and Maya had just left when Ema returned with Mr. Chess. Ema just shrugged and said, "Do you have to make it so suspicious that you are hiding something."

"Not this again. Look, Ema, I have my own personal secrets that I don't want to share…" Mr. Chess answered, not looking up from his work.

Ema just dropped the subject completely and informed, "Well, Phoenix wants us to analyze the sledge hammer, the murder weapon which is located with the suspect, and this love note."

"Okay…well, we already know that the sledge hammer has someone's fingerprints. Phoenix thought it belonged to the suspect…We'll have to check up on that later." Mr. Chess explained.

"I think we should gather a blood sample for later, in case we analyze it. Check the blood stains to see if anything was written in blood." Ema told Mr. Chess. They both looked around the sledge hammer and found no traces of any sort of writing.

"Ema, what do we do now?" Mr. Chess asked. Ema thought for a moment and then said, "We can check this note for fingerprints and take a handwriting sample from this…Minna Puppet."

Mr. Chess took out his fingerprint finding tools and searched the whole letter. They found two different sets of fingerprints.

"Hmmm…We can ultimately presume that one of the fingerprints are from the sender and the other is from the receiver." Mr. Chess concluded.

Ema read the note and said, "Wouldn't that mean that Minna Puppet and this Kira person own these fingerprints?"

"No, not really. Minna Puppet is most likely the sender, but we don't really know who received it…" Mr. Chess pointed out. Ema took a moment to think and then said, "We should get that fingerprint sample from the suspect…"

Mr. Chess packed all of the forensic stuff back in his briefcase. Ema and Mr. Chess then dashed off towards the Detention Center.

* * *

**September 30, 10:20 AM **

**Local Library**

**Computer Area**

It took Russell and Pearl 5 minutes to get to the library. As soon as they got there, Russell got on the computer with Pearl and began to research.

"Okay…Pearl, any idea what we should research first?" Russell said as got connected on the computer. Pearl just thought for a minute and said, "How about the performers of Triple Threat?"

"Great idea, Pearl." Russell said as he typed in Triple Threat Performers into the computer. They only found online news articles that said no one knew who the performers were. 

Russell looked around and then asked, "Pearl, can you keep a look out for your pal, Russell?" 

Pearl nodded and went to the door to look out for anyone. Russell had no time to lose, he had to find information and fast. He put Triple Threat homepage into the search engine and found their homepage. 

He then opened an access window and began to hack it. In less than a minute, he was in. He began surfing the internal database for any information.

He found a diary. A person named Kira owned it. Russell began to read some entries.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today sucked. Mark still doesn't like me, no matter how hard I practice or perform…Master Gecko is coming, so I have to go._

_From, Kira_

_Dear Diary, _

_I found out something great! Mark likes poetry, a lot! I saw him reading and writing some during lunch! I'm going to write him a poem…_

_From, Kira_

_Dear Diary, _

_I have a problem. Minna likes me…And if I don't return her love she'll tell her father! He'll torture me again or, even worse, kill me! Yet…I rather die then be a slave to him any longer! After confessing my love, I'll commit suicide! I mean, isn't confessing my love basically suicide?_

_Good-Bye, Kira_

"Mr. Russell! Quick, someone's coming!" Pearl whispered, loud enough for Russell to hear. Russell instinctively turned off the computer and left the library.

"We have to find Phoenix and Maya fast! I think this information will be crucial!" Russell explained to Pearl as they jogged towards Wright and Co. offices. 

* * *

**September 30, 10:55 AM **

**Police Precinct **

**Neko Naiyu's Office**

Phoenix and Maya took a bus to the Precinct. Neko had gotten a job there as a psychiatrist for children ages 8 through 17. This job suited her well, due to the fact that she could feel emotions.

Phoenix and Maya knocked on her door. After a few seconds, they heard Neko yell, "Come in."

Phoenix and Maya did as they were told and entered the room. They saw Nurak and Neko glaring at each other. Everything seemed tense.

"Neko, please think about what I have just told you. This is just a stage, you have to come home until it's over!" Nurak explained.

"HMPH! Leave me alone, Nurak! I can handle myself!" Neko yelled crossly. Nurak shook his head and said, "If you reconsider, then come home okay?"

Neko just nodded and gave Nurak a hug. She seemed to whisper something into his ears, so softly that Phoenix and Maya couldn't hear what she said.

After Nurak had departed, Neko calm down and said, "No. I'm not going to tell you what just happened…"

"We're not here to talk about what just happened." Maya said. Neko smiled and said, "Nice try, Maya. You guys didn't originally come here wondering, but after coming in and hearing Nurak and I you guys got curious. You can't fool me…"

Phoenix nodded and said, "Okay then, can you tell us about what happened yesterday?" Neko tensed up and said, "I don't know…"

Neko looked away from Phoenix's face and said, "What? Do you know what happened because I certainly don't…" Phoenix smiled triumphantly and said, "Actually, I think I do…"

Neko became even more tensed as she said, "Uh…You do?" Phoenix nodded and then whispered something into Maya's ear. Neko strained to hear, but Phoenix was speaking too softly.

After Phoenix whispered into Maya's ear, he turned towards Neko. The smirk that Phoenix was giving made Neko even more uncomfortable.

"Now…" Phoenix said to Maya. Then, Maya pinched Phoenix and both Phoenix and Neko jumped up in pain.

"Huh…I wonder why you jumped, Neko…I mean, I was the one who got pinched…" Phoenix stated triumphantly.

Neko shrank back in surprise and then said, "I…Uh…Had a sudden cramp!" Phoenix shook his head and then said, "You can feel what everyone else feels emotionally…And physically."

"Who told you this!" Neko wondered as she straightened up. Phoenix just sighed, "Well, you just did. And we just figured because of last night's incident. Incidents."

"Hmmm…Oh, okay. Fine, just tell me whatever you want to know and I'll help." Neko pouted, as if she lost a game.

"First of all, can you recall what you felt last night…" Phoenix asked. Neko seemed to wince in pain as she recalled the moment last night.

Phoenix was about to continue on, until Neko stopped him by saying, "If you need anything, that involves my job, then ask me for help!"

Phoenix didn't take his chances. He looked at Neko's business card and took off… 

* * *

**End of Chapter 4...**


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Russell Smythe is © of Martial Arts Master

Minna Puppet and Ryo Astome are © The Dark Attorney

Mr. Chess is © of Mr. Chess

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 2: Turnabout Triple Threat

* * *

September 30, 11:00 AM

Detention Center

Visitor's Lobby

(Ema and Mr. Chess's POV)

* * *

Ema and Mr. Chess made it to the Detention Center 15 minutes after they left. They didn't have to wait long because Kris was already out of questioning.

"Hey, Kris, we wanted to ask you some questions." Ema started. Kris just glared at them with no known emotion in his eyes.

"Kris," Mr. Chess continued on anyways, "I would like to ask you some simple questions first. Can you tell us about Minna Puppet?" Kris looked down at his feet and said nothing. This seemed to aggravate Mr. Chess.

Mr. Chess looked at Kris angrily for a moment. Then calmed down and said, "Kris, would care for a drink of coffee?"

Kris shook his head no, but Mr. Chess insisted, "Don't be shy. I'll provide everything, the coffee and the cups."

Kris seemed to not want to be rude, so he complied. They moved to the other room, which allowed face-to-face talks. There, they had coffee.

Ema took a couple of gulps while Mr. Chess took a sip or two. Kris just stared at the coffee.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the coffee?" Ema asked as she put a pack of sugar into her coffee. Kris didn't respond.

"C'mon, say something. At least take a sip of Mr. Chess's coffee!" Ema said, sounding impatient. Kris seemed obliged.

Kris picked up the cup and took a single sip. With that sip, he seemed to fidget more than usual.

"So, Mr. Kris," Mr. Chess said formally, "Can you please tell us who Minna Puppet is?"

Kris thought for a minute and then took another sip of the coffee. Then, he cracked an awkward smile and said softly, "Minna is the Master's daughter…She likes Kira."

"Who is Kira?" Ema asked as she opened another pack of sugar and placed it in her cup of coffee. Kris seemed nervous and said softly, "I can't tell you…It's a secret."

Ema leaned back and sighed, "Why is it a secret?" Kris shrank back and said softly, "I…Promised…Myself…" He stopped abruptly and looked to the side.

"Hmmm…Do you seem to recall this letter?" Mr. Chess said as he pulled out the letter and showed it to Kris. This caught him off guard.

"Wh-Wh-Where did you get that!?" Kris wondered rashly. Mr. Chess simply replied, "Oh, so you do know what this is. Well, I guess I can assume you know a thing or two. Can you tell us anything about this note?"

Kris looked around as if looking for answers, and then said, "Well…I can't…That's also a secret…"

"Hmmm…I understand. Well…Can we at least see your…Cannon?" Ema asked as she took another sip of her coffee. Kris shrank back even further and cried, "No! This is my prized possession!"

Mr. Chess looked at Kris's cup and smiled, "Are you done with your coffee?"

Kris looked at the coffee for a moment and then said, "No…Well…Yes…I am done with my coffee…"

Mr. Chess took the cup of coffee and made it seem as if he was dumping it in the trash, when he actually dumped it into his briefcase. He turned around and asked, "So…Are you familiar with the crime scene?"

"No! I-I'm not familiar with the crime scene!" Kris cried out. Ema shook her head in disbelief and said, "But…You performed near the crime scene, did you not?"

Kris sat straight and then replied, "Uh…No?"

"Questionable aren't we?" Mr. Chess smirked. Mr. Chess seemed to scare Kris. Before Kris could reply or anything, a loud shriek made all three of them jump.

"THERE HE IS!!" A random girl shrieked at the top of her lungs. Following closely behind the girl, were a crowd of fan girls. Kris jumped back, but only met the wall.

Without thinking, Kris pulled out his cannon and aimed it at the fan girls.

_Click._

The cannon had no ammo. Kris overreacted and used the cannon's heavy weight and crushed the wall. Mr. Chess and Ema's eyes widened in surprised. The cops assembled outside armed with their guns.

"Kris Kannon, we have you surrounded. Please reenter the facility or we will be obligated to fire on sight." The squadron captain commanded. Kris looked behind him and saw the fan girls. He seemed to hesitate, but stepped forward. The captain held the trigger of his gun firmly. "Step back…"

Kris looked confused, but just stood still. Mr. Chess felt the urge to step forward and say something, but didn't. He wanted to see what would happen. Ema seemed surprised at what was happening. Kris looked around with fear apparent in his eyes.

Mr. Chess could smell alcohol in the air. Mr. Chess looked around with a puzzled expression when he saw a drunk cop step forward and yell, "Kris Kannon…HIC! We warned you!"

The shot was fired, but was way off target. In fact, it was heading towards a fan girl. Kris saw this and jumped in the way. The shot was a direct hit to the gut. Kris gave a loud shriek of pain and looked at the fan girl and whispered, "Thank goodness, you are not hurt because of me…"

Mr. Chess rushed to Kris's aide, but found out something so surprising.

"K-Kris…Is a…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5…**


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney characters are © of Capcom.

This story and most of the characters are © of me.

Zack Cline is © of LuckyTsunade

Russell Smythe is © of Martial Arts Master

Minna Puppet and Ryo Astome are © The Dark Attorney

Mr. Chess is © of Mr. Chess

Please read, enjoy, and review : P

Case 2: Turnabout Triple Threat

* * *

September 30, 11:00 AM

Wright and Co.

Office

(Russell and Pearl's POV)

* * *

Russell sat somewhat impatiently on Phoenix's desk and pondered to himself. Pearl was playing a video game, perched on a couch located a bit away from Phoenix's desk.

Pearl smiled and approached Russell, "Hey, I finally beat the level for you."

"Aw," Russell smiled back, "Thanks, Pearl." Pearl nodded and replied, "You're welcome."

Russell thought a bit to himself, which caused Pearl to spark up in curiosity, "Mr. Russell, what are you thinking about?"

"Well…I wanted to find a way to get more information…Everything is too vague…" Russell answered. Somehow, Russell knew there was a way to get more information. He just had to find it.

"Mr. Russell, can I help?" Pearl wondered. Russell nodded and responded, "You can beat the next level."

Pearl shook her head and went back to the couch. Pearl waited a moment before sitting down and then said, "Can't we try to see if we can get that auto-topy thingy from the doctors?"

Russell thought about it and then said, "Well, you learn fast and well. But I don't think they'll just give it to us. We'll have to wait on that one."

"Oh…" Pearl pouted. Russell smiled, "Hey, why don't we visit Neko? Maybe she knows a thing or two."

"Yeah!" Pearl agreed, already walking out. At that moment, Neko bumped into the door and recoiled in pain.

"Speaking of her…" Russell chuckled. Neko looked at Russell and then said, "Don't expect much, Russell."

"I know…" Russell replied. Neko looked at Pearl and then back at Russell.

"What is it?" Russell wondered. Neko looked at Russell and, with a struggled expression, she said with a wisdom-like tone, "I think knowing more about my powers might help in this situation."

"How so?" Russell replied. Pearl sat down, curiosity surging through her eyes.

Neko sat down on the floor and began to explain, "My original powers are to see and feel emotions. Up until yesterday, that was my only power."

Pearl looked at Neko and stated, "So you have more powers?"

Neko nodded and clarified, "Yeah. At the moment, and until I find a way to get rid of it, I can also feel people's physical pain."

"Huh?" Russell responded, dumbfounded. Neko sat back and repeated, "I can feel a person's physical pain. Like last night."

"Last night?" Russell said, confused. Pearl looked over at Russell and clarified, "The murder…"

"Exactly. I think I know a way to prove my power in the courtroom, but it's risky." Neko added. Russell, out of curiosity, smashed his foot into the wall. Grunting in pain, Russell turned to Neko who had jumped up and screeched aloud.

"What was that for?" Neko growled. Russell smiled in amusement and replied, "Just wanted to see for myself."

Neko looked at them both and then said, somewhat grimly, "My plan, stays between us…"

Russell and Pearl, nodding in agreement, listened to Neko as she explained her plan.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6…**


End file.
